Tying the Knot
by WiiFan2009
Summary: After surviving two Killing Games, ending the Tragedy, presiding over Hope's Peak Academy, and reuniting with Makoto's parents, he and Kyoko are finally about to tie the knot and officially become husband and wife. It's time for the Ultimate Wedding!
1. The Ultimate Wedding

A/N: So, here we are; it's time for the Danganronpa Gaiden Entry where Makoto and Kyoko officially get married! I wasn't originally planning on doing a wedding fic, but one of my reviewers on AO3 requested it, so here it is! This fic is going to be three chapters long, so be sure to stick around until the end!

This is also going to be my first M-rated fic for one small scene in Chapter Two. In all honesty, I think it's on the line between T and M, but I decided to go with M just to be safe. As always, please read and review, and enjoy the wedding!

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: Tying the Knot

Chapter One: The Ultimate Wedding

Makoto Naegi stood in his black dress slacks, green dress shirt, and lavender tie, overseeing the sight of the pond, as well as the bamboo bridge crossing it. He looked to the two picnic tables to his left and to his right in the distance.

Fidgeting with his collar, , he listed "Family Table, check. Friends Table, check. Byakuya, check. Hiro, Check. Toko, check. Mom…"

"Right here, Makoto. Now, don't forget to **breathe**. It'll be kind of hard to complete your wedding vows if you've fainted…"

Taking a deep breath, Makoto replied sheepishly "Sorry, Mom. I'm just so nervous. I mean, I'm getting married. I'M GETTING MARRIED! To Kyoko! How can I not have nervous jitters? I only get to do this once, so I need to do everything I can to make this perfect for her…"

Rubbing his shoulders, Hana assured him "And you have! You got her a ring, you picked out a romantic location, you made sure your Father and I could bond with her, you made sure she had a loving Father to walk her down the aisle…You even made sure the food and cake were her favorites! I don't think I was this meticulous even for my own wedding! All you need to do now is relax…"

Taking another breath, Makoto quickly listed off his last few checks.

"Are Dad, Hina, and Komaru with Kyoko?"

"Yes, my little cinnamon roll."

"Is the Ultimate Priest on standby?"

"Yes, Makoto. Shinko Shinsei is hiding behind the trees waiting to start on our signal."

"Are the Picnic Blanket and Basket all ready for us?"

"Yes, my darling. They're right in front of you. That was very creative of you, by the way; this might be the first picnic-themed wedding I've ever heard of."

Blushing, Makoto confessed "Well, we went on one here for our first date, and we both wanted a simple wedding, so it seemed to fit. What about the dinner afterwards? Are Teruteru and the other chefs at the pavilion?"

"Yes; they're just setting things up now. Everything looks scrumptious and it'll be sufficiently preserved for when the ceremony is over."

Makoto sighed, relieved and finally allowing himself to relax. He then turned around and embraced his mother, who warmly smiled and returned the embrace, hugging her son close.

"Thanks for being part of this, Mom. I'm…really happy you and Dad were able to be a part of this…"

Stroking her son's hair, she assured him "We wouldn't have missed this for the world. Even if we had died, we would have made sure to come down from up there to see this."

A wistful expression crossing his face, Makoto separated from his mother before musing "I just wish Kyoko's parents could have been here to see this. Do you think they're watching?"

Kissing his forehead, Hana replied "I'm sure they are. And I'm sure they're so proud of you for taking care of their baby girl. Alright, let's get into position. Your father and the bridal party should be crossing that bridge at any moment."

Chuckling, Makoto replied, "Yes Mom."

"…And don't forget to RELAX!"

Makoto giggled as Hana took her seat at the Family Table, getting into position adjacent to the picnic blanket as he straightened his pose, adopting a serious, yet warm smile as his heart thump-thumped in his chest, waiting in nervous anticipation for his blushing bride.

So focused was the Ultimate Hope that he failed to notice the elegant, silver-haired presence lurking somewhere nearby.

XXX

Kyoko was no less nervous on her end; her brow dripping with sweat, she wiped her perspiration away using her forearm, taking great care to resist wiping it on her wedding dress. Her straw sunhat jostled during her nervous movements, only to be readjusted by her father-in-law.

"Careful, darling. Save the sweat and nerves for the bedroom."

Kyoko took a deep breath, taking Shingi's jest in stride, his grin reminding her exactly where her husband-to-be had gotten his capacity for smiles from.

"Sorry, Dad. I'm just so excited, you know? I mean, I'm getting married! Ever since I started training to be a detective, I never thought it could ever happen. Never mind with a man as sweet and kind as your son."

Smiling in understanding, Shingi replied "I know what you mean. Your mother and I were the same way during our wedding. But once we actually started the ceremony, everything went off without a hitch. And given how much Makoto has put into getting everything exactly right, I have a feeling yours will go even smoother."

"Dad's right, Kyoko. Just relax and keep your eyes on my brother and you'll be fine."

"Don't forget to keep your lips on him too! I wanna see a nice, romantic married smooch from Mr. and Mrs. Naegi!"

Kyoko blushed at Hina's tease before smiling at her friend and sister-in-law, silently thanking them for their support. It was then that a tune started playing in the distance, making Hina and Komaru squeal. Both took their places, Komaru in the front and Hina in the back, with Shingi looping his left arm with Kyoko's right.

"Ready to become Mrs. Naegi, Kyoko?"

Kyoko smiled at her father-in-law, before feeling a soft pressure on her left shoulder. What she saw shocked her to the point that she was barely able to withhold a gasp; a shimmering hand was just barely making contact with her shoulder. The hand was connected to a tall man with dark purple hair dressed in a black suit and purple tie. His eyes flicking back and forth between the path and the awestruck bride.

_Fa…father?!_

As though sensing her thoughts, the strange presence smiled at her, confirming that the ghost of Jin Kirigiri had somehow appeared at his daughter's wedding. And given that nobody else in the bridal party had reacted, it seemed that she was the only one who could see him.

"Kyoko, are you alright? It's time to go."

Looking back to her father-in-law, Kyoko shook her head and replied "I'm fine. Let's begin, shall we?"

As the four started walking towards the bridge, Jin never removed his hand from Kyoko's shoulder, walking alongside them to help give his daughter away to his son-in-law. Kyoko grinned happily under her sun hat, overcome with joy at the otherworldly addition to her bridal party.

_…Thank you for coming Daddy!_

XXX

Makoto stood, planted just behind the picnic blanket with Shinko standing behind him. His eyes sparkled as Komaru lead the procession in her a violet, sleeveless dress that swayed in the wind. Looking past her, he smiled at seeing the form of his fiancée, her expression hidden by her straw hat. His smile turned to a silent gasp of shock as he gaped at the image of a shimmering Jin Kirigiri walking at Kyoko's left while his own father had his arm looped around Kyoko's right.

_He…Headmaster Kiri…giri?_

Makoto subtly shook his head to avoid confusing his spectating friends and family. Regaining his smile, he watched as his father and Jin released Kyoko, both walking over to the Family Picnic Table and sitting down. Kyoko removed her straw hat, revealing her smile and sparkling eyes, making Makoto's heart go *thump, thump* in his chest. Wordlessly, Makoto and Kyoko sat down across from each other on the blanket, legs crossed with the picnic basket in between them. As the others took their seats,

Makoto whispered "Kyoko, was that…your dad?"

Keeping her voice equally low, she whispered "I take it you saw him walking us down? I think so." She turned her head to the audience and silently gasped, murmuring "Makoto, look."

Makoto looked in the direction that Kyoko was looking at and his eyes widened. Sitting to Jin's left was the man who died saving Kyoko in the Final Killing Game, Koichi Kizakura, smiling warmly and wearing his signature fedora. But sitting to Jin's right was a woman who Makoto only felt a passing familiarity about; she was a slender beauty who was cool, ocean blue eyes and long, shimmery silver hair.

_Where have I seen her before? I know I haven't met her, but I feel like I've seen her in a photo somewhere…photo…photo…I've got it!_ "Is that…your mom?"

Nodding, Kyoko confirmed "Yes, that's my mother; Hibiki Kirigiri. I don't know how, but they've come to our wedding."

As Makoto struggled to restrain his tears, he turned his gaze to subtly wipe his face before he gasped and whispered sharply "Kyoko, look over next to where our friends are sitting!"

Kyoko turned and her eyes widened when she saw what her fiancé was referring to. Standing next to the Friends Picnic Table was a group of people that they would never forget.

A bluenette girl wearing a pink ribbon on her chest.

A thin, slightly muscular boy with red hair and a red beard.

A petite, brown-haired boy dressed in a green top and a brown skirt.

A buff, muscular man with a brown pompadour.

A tall, lanky man with spiky black hair and dressed in an all-white school uniform.

A portly boy with glasses and a tie displaying a double-ended blue arrow.

A pale girl with two black drill-shaped pigtails wearing a gothic Lolita dress.

A muscular, white-haired tall woman with several scars on the visible parts of body and wearing a high school sailor uniform with the sleeves ripped off.

All eight spirits were smiling at the happy and awestruck couple.

"Makoto…is that…"

Nodding, Makoto murmured "Sayaka, Leon, Chihiro, Mondo, Taka, Hifumi, Celeste, Sakura. All of our friends and family came to see our wedding, Kyoko!"

Both wiping the tears from their eyes, Kyoko whispered "Makoto…let's make this wedding a memorable one…one that we can reminisce with them when we eventually join them!"

Nodding, Makoto beamed, refocusing his vision solely on Kyoko as she stared squarely at him. So focused were they into each other that they failed to even notice Hiro quivering in his seat as his teeth chattered. Nor did they notice Hina gently yanking on his ear to silence him.

"Enough!"

"But Hinaa…this place Is haunted! There are gho…gho…"

"No there aren't. This is Makoto and Kyoko's special day! As one of the bridesmaids, I will NOT have you ruin it by screaming about nonexistent ghosts!"

By the time Hiro fearfully nodded, Shinko coughed into his hand, focusing everyone's attention on him as he began the rite.

"Dearly beloved…we are gathered here today to witness the loving union between Makoto Naegi and Kyoko Kirigiri. These two souls have shown us that even in the greatest of tragedies, true love can blossom. They have proven that the love between two people can never truly be taken away, even if their memories can be. Let us learn from their example and strive to show love to one another in our darkest hours. Will the bride and groom remove the contents from the wedding basket?"

Makoto and Kyoko each opened one end of the picnic basket, removing a multicolored flower crown which they proceeded to gently place atop the other's head.

"These floral tiaras symbolize the natural love and affection between the bride and groom, and also symbolize the healthy future destined for these two for years to come. Will the bride and groom recite their vows?"

Kyoko began first; coughing into her hand, she began "Makoto Naegi, you are the greatest thing to ever happen to me. I lost my mother at a young age and was separated from my father. My grandfather taught me to avoid forming emotional connections, a lesson reinforced when my faith in my only friend Yui led to my hands being burned beyond recognition. I viewed feelings as a weakness, one to be avoided at all costs. And then I met you; you shattered my preconceptions in a heartbeat. And it wasn't long before my heart began beating for you. You made me feel loved again. You gave me a family again. You made me want to start a family for the first time. And even when I caused you pain, not once did you even consider abandoning me. I can never truly repay you for all the joy you've given me."

Kyoko took her right pinky and reached over, wrapping it around his left.

"But I vow to do everything I can to make you the happiest man in the world. I vow to stay by your side. I vow to take care of you when you're sick. I vow to carry your children, and I vow to be a good mother to them. And I vow to never abandon you ever again. I would be honored to call myself your wife, Kyoko Naegi."

Makoto then began his speech "Kyoko Kirigiri, I came into Hope's Peak as the Ultimate Lucky Student, but I felt out of place, like a tame little housecat in a pride of lions. I felt like I didn't belong, and I constantly doubted myself. But then, when we got to know each other as classmates, you helped me start to come out of my shell. And when I was heartbroken, you picked me back up. You told me I was strong, that my optimism made me special, and you told me to never lose my pure hearted smile. That overwhelming faith in my saved me; it helped me to overcome my self-esteem issues and made me fall in love with you. Even after my memory of you was stolen from me, I was able to fall in love with you all over again."

Makoto reached with his right pinky and wrapped it around her left.

"I can't bring back your mother. I can't bring back your father. I can't repair your past. But I vow to be a loving husband to you. I vow to care for you always, in sickness and in health. I vow to give you as many children as you desire. I vow to be the best father possible to them. I vow that I will never ever abandon you. I vow to make sure that the name Naegi is one that you will always be proud to carry."

Tears running down both of their cheeks, they grinned as Shinko continued "Now, by the power vested in me by Hope's Peak Academy, I pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Makoto and Kyoko Naegi. You may kiss your spouse."

Using their pinky locks as leverage, Makoto and Kyoko pulled themselves towards each other, their lips meeting in a soft kiss, eyes closed as they reveled in their first married kiss.

Hana and Shingi cried in happiness, while Hina, Hiro, Komaru, and the members of the 77th Class gave proud smiles to their friends. Byakuya and Toko merely gave small smiles at the couple, secretly happy at the union between their former classmates. As Shinko concluded the ceremony, everyone started filing out towards the pavilion. Jin, Koichi, Hibiki, and the deceased members of the 78th Class disappeared, their time as otherworldly spectators expired.

Makoto and Kyoko both released their pinky locks and stood up, Makoto handing Kyoko her hat.

Putting it on, Kyoko suggested "Why don't we head towards the pavilion with the others? We still have the dinner left before we have our honeymoon."

Nodding, Makoto surprised Kyoko by hooking his arms under her knees and back, hoisting her into his grip.

Grinning, Makoto replied suavely "Let's get going then Mrs. Naegi. To the pavilion!"

Kyoko giggled as Makoto carried her bridal style, murmuring "Kyoko Naegi" with each step her husband took.


	2. The Wedding Dinner and The Wedding Night

A/N: Well, here's Chapter Two. Reminder, there is one steamy scene at the very end of this chapter, hence why this fic is rated M. Enjoy!

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: Tying the Knot

Chapter Two: The Wedding Dinner and The Wedding Night

Kyoko and Makoto sat at a small, round table in the middle of the bamboo pavilion. Everyone else was sitting at larger round tables scattered across the pavilion. Each of the participants and guests was currently savoring delicious meals of salmon, rice, stir-fried vegetables, and soup made by Teruteru Hanamura…after Kyoko made him taste the dishes in front of her to make sure they weren't compromised.

XXX

"I know all about the trouble you and Hiyoko caused with that aphrodisiac incident back at Hope's Peak, Hanamura. I don't want anything like that happening to me or Makoto at our wedding celebration."

"You wound me, ma cherie! Why would I want to give sex drugs to a couple that just got married? Every married couple consummates on their wedding night! I'd only do that if a couple wouldn't engage in it otherwise, and you and the lucky Ultimate Hope here don't need my help with that! Besides, it was Mademoiselle Saionji who spiked the stew back then, not me!"

"Teruteru, in any other circumstance, I'd give you the benefit of the doubt. But this is Kyoko's special day, and I **promised** I'd make it perfect for her. So I can't chance that the food hasn't been tampered with."

Groaning, Teruteru whined "Whaddoes a poor, misunderstood chef like me hafta do ta get believed around here?"

It was then that Hajime intervened, recommending "Just taste test the dishes in front of them and that should solve the problem easily, wouldn't you say? After all, there's no way you'd knowingly use those aphrodisiacs on yourself."

Steam piping out of his ears, Teruteru turned around and stomped over to the kitchen, grumbling "Lousy, no good, ungrateful underclassmen…I'll get ya for this, Hiyoko!"

XXX

Makoto made a mental note to apologize to Teruteru for the suspicion later, enjoying the soup as Kyoko held his hand under the table rubbing her thumb over his knuckles in a silent gesture of affection. It was then that Hina banged her fork against her wine goblet, catching everyone's attention.

"Everyone, if you could stop talking amongst yourselves for a bit, we have a couple of toasts to make. I'll start us off."

Everyone focused their eyes and ears on the former Ultimate Swimming Pro, who took a deep breath before starting.

"This is from me, Hiro, Toko, and Byakuya. We each met Makoto and Kyoko when we first entered Hope's Peak Academy together. Makoto was one of a kind; he was incredibly shy, yet incredibly outgoing and willing to strike up a conversation with us and hear what was on our minds. Kyoko on the other hand…wasn't exactly the most social member of our class. She preferred to spend her days in her room with a good book, and only spoke to us when addressed first. But Makoto, he was persistent. He kept on approaching her again and again and eventually she caved and truly joined our circle of friends. Now, believe it or not, Kyoko wasn't Makoto's first love. Around this time, he had a crush on another one of our classmates, Sayaka Maizono, kami bless her soul."

The room briefly went silent out of respect for the deceased pop idol before Hina continued.

"Our Ultimate Hope here had the courage to put himself out there; he tried to ask her out about a month after we started school, but she…she didn't return his feelings. And who should tend to our Makoto during his time of heartbreak but Kyoko. I don't know how you did it, but you managed to put him back together in record time!"

Makoto looked to his wife with a blushing expression of gratitude for being there for him back then. Sharing a blush of her own, she nodded before they turned their attention back to Hina.

"From that point on, these two were two peas in a pod; they were practically inseparable. They did practically everything together. And even after we got our memories erased, they quickly fell back into that routine. If it weren't for the fact that they were so close, I doubt any of us would be here to talk about it today. I've never seen two people so in love before, and I doubt I'll see two people like them in my lifetime." Hina raised her goblet and finished "Makoto, Kyoko, thank you for saving us all, congratulations on your wedding, and may you live many long years together…and maybe have a few cute babies while you're at it."

Everyone else giggled, leaving the bride and groom blushing at the remark. Once everyone had quieted down, Shingi stood up and began to speak.

"I guess I'm next. This is from me, Hana, and Komaru. I remember when we dropped off Makoto at Hope's Peak. Hana and I told him to have fun and make a lot of new friends, while Komaru teased from the back of the car to bring home a girlfriend." Seeing Makoto blush at the memory, Shingi continued "As it would turn out, he would get both. A month after we dropped him off, he would call every week to tell us about his latest adventure with his cool friend Kyoko the Ultimate Detective. And once he came back for summer vacation, he would tell us about all of his friends, but there was a special fondness and sparkle in his eyes whenever he would talk about Kyoko at the dinner table."

Kyoko raised her eyebrows at her husband in mild surprise before turning her attention back to her father.

"They must have hit it off even better than he let on, because once November had hit, Makoto called us and told us that he and Kyoko had started dating. He then begged us to let his totally amazing girlfriend stay over for Christmas."

Makoto blushed at the chorus of "Aww" that followed that revelation. For her part, Kyoko blushed, smiling under her sunhat before refocusing her attention back to Shingi.

"Of course, hearing Makoto so happy, how could we say no? We allowed Makoto to bring her home, and it was the greatest decision we ever made. She was an absolute joy to have around, and by the time they went back to Hope's Peak together, it felt like we were seeing off another daughter. We knew that this day would come, and we are so grateful to have survived the Tragedy to see this wonderful occasion." Shingi raised his goblet and finished "To Kyoko and Makoto Naegi. Take care of each other, love each other, lean on each other. Marriage is not an easy endeavor, but you two have proven that you're more than up to the task. May you live long and happy lives together!"

Applause rang out in the pavilion, only quieting down when Komaru rose from her seat to make an announcement.

"Next we will conduct the Mother and Son dance. Makoto, Mom, will you please step outside onto the grass? Ibuki Mioda, you may begin the agreed tune."

The former Ultimate Musician, surprisingly enough, played a slow tune on her guitar, having agreed to abandon her wild, earsplitting style for tonight as Makoto rose from his seat, taking his mother's hand as they walked outside. Once they found an adequate patch of grass, Hana wrapped her arms around her son's neck as he wrapped his around her torso, leaning into the matriarch as they took circular steps while swaying to the tune.

"I'm proud of you, Makoto. You've grown to be a fine, young man, and you've married a beautiful, kind woman. I am truly blessed to have you for a son."

Sniffling, Makoto murmured "Mom…Mommy…thank you. I…I love you. I love you so much. I wouldn't have made it this far if you and Dad hadn't raised me. I just hope…I can be as good of a parent to my own children…as you were to me and Komaru."

Smiling, Hana ruffled her son's hair, whispering "I know you will" before separating from him, the both of them walking back to the smiling Kyoko as Komaru made her next announcement.

"Now it's time for the Father and Daughter Dance. Kyoko, Dad, will you please step outside?"

Nodding, Kyoko felt her hand being grasped by Shingi as he lightly tugged her to the patch of grass where Makoto had been standing. Wrapping her arms around his neck while he wrapped his around her torso, they also began swaying to the tune, dancing in a circle as they enjoyed the moment.

"Welcome to the family, Mrs. Naegi."

Kyoko didn't verbally respond to her father, but instead laid her head against his shoulder, expressing her gratitude to the patriarch. Smiling, Shingi stroked her head, holding his daughter against him somewhat protectively as they continued to sway to Ibuki's music until it stopped. Separating, Kyoko walked back to her husband who was smiling proudly at her.

"And now the bride and groom will share their first dance."

Makoto gently grasped Kyoko's hand as he led her back outside. Kyoko took his right hand into her left and placed her right hand on his shoulder while Makoto placed his free hand at her waist. Once Ibuki's slow music had begun, the two began to waltz on the grass, the sunset shining on the two of them as if to highlight their romantic moment.

"Thank you for marrying me, Kyoko Naegi. You've made me the happiest man alive right now!"

Smiling, Kyoko pecked his lips before replying "You deserve every bit of it and more. And it's truly I who should be thanking you. You've given me a future I never thought was possible for someone like me. You're my shining light of hope in this world, and I wouldn't dare trade this for anything." She nuzzled her head against his chest as she cooed "I love you, Makoto Naegi. I love you so much…"

Beaming tearfully, Makoto kissed the top of her head where her braid had started to form as he said "I love you too!"

As much as they savored the moment, the music seemed to end all too soon. Reluctantly, they separated, holding hands to make do as they and the other guests made their way back to their seats. Once they arrived, they were greeted by the appearance of their wedding cake; made from half chocolate and half vanilla, it had been crafted and frosted to resemble the main structure of Hope's Peak Academy. Atop the roof were miniatures of Makoto and Kyoko, holding hands as a giant, pink banner adorned the front, with text spelling out "Congratulations Headmaster and Headmistress Naegi!"

Feeling their eyes tear up, Makoto and Kyoko both grabbed the large knife that had been left for them. Holding it above the impressive cake, Makoto asked "You ready, Kyoko?"

"Always, Makoto."

The knife then came down, the couple so entranced with their mutual act of cutting their wedding cake that they didn't notice the flash of a camera, its redheaded owner capturing the moment.

XXX

"Kyoko Naegi, Kyoko Naegi, Kyoko Naegi, Kyoko Naegi…"

Makoto chuckled as he carried into the room that they had reserved at a nearby love hotel, remarking in jest "I had no idea the you liked hearing the sound of your own name that much."

Looking up from his shoulder, Kyoko pulled his head down as she confessed "How could I not? I mean, it's my new name! It means I'm you wife now! I'm married to you! I'm married, I'm married, I'm married, and I've never been happier!"

Makoto grinned, gently placing her down onto the bed before crawling over her and lowering himself to kiss her, her lips automatically opening to grant his tongue passage as it caressed the tip of his own. Both spouses moaning, hers started to return his tongue's caress as the husband and wife felt the flames of arousal burning in their veins.

Once the two had separated, Kyoko didn't waste a moment, lifting her wedding dress over her head to completely bare herself before her husband. Makoto's eyes widened as he took in his wife's beautiful form. Smirking at the tempered lust in his eyes, Kyoko ten got to work removing his tie and unbuttoning his shirt.

Makoto suddenly felt overcome with nerves as he felt Kyoko disrobe him. Kyoko rolled her eyes at seeing Makoto's dart around focusing on anywhere but her.

"Makoto, this isn't the first time we've made love. There's no reason for you to be nervous. It's just me."

"Y…yeah, but we were always under the blankets whenever we took our clothes off before. This is the first time I've seen you naked." As Kyoko opened her mouth to refute, Makoto interrupted "And no, the peeping incident after the second trial doesn't count; you were wearing a towel that covered everything. So seeing all of you now…you're absolutely stunning, Kyoko! You're the sexiest girl imaginable!"

Kyoko blushed, withholding her expression of gratitude and opting to prod "So what's the issue?"

Blushing and looking away, Makoto confessed "I guess…I'm still afraid of what **I **look like. I'm still afraid that I won't meet your visual standards. I'm scared that you won't want to have sex with me once I'm as bare before you as you are right now."

Her eyes softening in concern, Kyoko turned his head back so that he was looking her in the eyes as she soothed "Makoto, I promise that won't happen. I'm gonna want to take you inside me and let you have your way with me for a long time. But I understand your apprehensions. It took me a long time to get used to not wearing gloves in public, so I understand why you're getting cold feet. So, if it makes you feel any better, you don't need to look. Just focus on my touch; feel my hands running over you like they've done the other times we've had sex. Is that okay with you?"

Seeing Makoto nod and close his eyes, Kyoko continued to unbutton his shirt, sliding it down his arms and off of the bed. She then ran her palms down his chest, rubbing soothing circles to ease her husband's nerves. Once he looked more relaxed, Kyoko lowered her fingertips, stroking his belly and making him giggle from the ticklish sensation before they arrived at his waist. She then slowly unbuttoned his pants and lowered his zipper, gently tugging his pants and boxers down to his ankles where he finished by kicking them off of the bed. Now that he was completely bare before her, Kyoko ran her hands down his rear and caressed his legs, both soothing him and arousing him simultaneously.

Kyoko smiled at the end result; Makoto had opened his eyes, gazing up and down her body with a loving smile as he placed his hands at her waist, caressing up and down her sides in appreciation. Kyoko moved her hands from the back of his legs up to his torso, returning his foreplay as the two moaned, feeling the fire in their bellies burn even hotter.

Kyoko laid back against her pillow, grasping the sides of the bed with her hands as she spread her legs and encouraged "Come, Makoto. Let's complete our union as wife and husband."

Makoto leaned down, capturing her lips in his own as he pulled their bared forms closer together, becoming one for the first time as Ultimate Spouses.


	3. Kirigiri Dream Dance

A/N: Well, here's the final chapter of the Naegiri Wedding fic. This will cover their post-coital dreams as well as waking up together as husband and wife. Enjoy!

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: Tying the Knot

Chapter Three: Kirigiri Dream Dance

"Huh?"

Kyoko rubbed her eyes, standing up as her drowsiness wore off. She looked down at herself to see that rather than being covered by her husband's nude form, she was now dressed in her wedding dress.

"I don't remember getting dressed last night, let alone in my wedding attire. Makoto, what do you think?"

She looked around to find herself surrounded by grassy plains as far as the eye could see, but her husband was nowhere in sight.

"Makoto? Makoto?! Makoto where are you?"

"Don't panic, sweetie. Makoto's fine; we're just in your dreams."

Kyoko's eyes widened at the familiar voice; spinning around, she saw the dressed-up form of her father, the former Headmaster walking towards her.

"Fa…Father?!"

Nodding, Jin smiled and nodded, replying "Yes, Kyoko. It's me. I'm sorry it took so long to see you."

Tears, flowing down her cheeks, Kyoko made no move to stop her onslaught of emotional expression. Instead, she opted to run as fast as her legs could carrying her, tackling her father in a long overdue embrace.

"Daddy!"

"Oof!" As Kyoko wrapped her arms around her deceased father, Jin jested "What's with the display of affection? I thought you barely tolerated me."

Shaking her head against her father's shoulder, Kyoko sobbed "N…not anymore. I'm sorry…for how I acted…when you were still alive. I treated you terribly, and I never even considered your feelings when we separated after Mom died." *Waah*

Jin rubbed his daughter's back and reassured her "It's okay, Kyoko. My baby girl…you were only seven when your mother died; you had every right to be angry at me for leaving you behind. I have no excuses for what I did. I'm just glad we were able to somewhat mend it when you attended Hope's Peak that year."

_You have Makoto to thank for that…_Kyoko thought as she removed her head from Jin's shoulder and wiped her eyes with her wrist. Looking around, Kyoko's brow furrowed in confusion as she asked "So where's Mom? Isn't she with you?"

Smiling, Jin shook his head and informed her "Not right now; she should be walking in your husband's dreams as we speak. After all, last I remembered, the bride and father are supposed to share a dance during the wedding."

Her eyes widening in realization, Kyoko deduced "So you did come to my wedding! You and Mom and Uncle Koichi came and watched the ceremony. And you helped Makoto's father to walk me down the aisle!"

Grinning, Jin affirmed "Of course; I may have been a lousy father, but there was no way I was going to miss my own daughter's wedding. Your mother felt the same way, and of course you know firsthand the lengths Koichi would go for you."

Koichi's half-purple bleeding corpse falling briefly flashed through her mind before she banished it from her mind.

_You just got __**married**__, Kyoko. You're talking to your Dad. This is a time for HAPPY thoughts!_ "Thanks for coming to our wedding, Daddy. Anyway, you said you entered my dreams for a Father-Daughter dance?"

Nodding, Jin explained "I wanted to do it during the actual ceremony, but it would have looked pretty strange for you to be dancing with air, right?"

Nodding in acceptance, Kyoko wordlessly held out her hand to her father, who smiled gratefully and took it. Intertwining his right hand with her own, he rested his left at her waits, holding her close as she rested her free hand on his shoulder. They then took their first step, waltzing to no tune in particular, enjoying the moment.

"Um…Daddy?"

"Hmm?"

Kyoko bit her lip, nervous about her question before she decided to just ask.

"Umm…do you approve of him? Who I picked to be my husband?"

Smiling, Jin stroked her back as he assured her "I doubt I could have picked a better candidate even if I tried. Makoto Naegi is a kind and brave young man. He had piqued my interest as a teacher the moment he set foot in Hope's Peak, and his dedication and loyalty to you was something I admired, both in life and in death. If circumstances were different, I would have liked call him my son."

"Th…thank you, Daddy! You have no idea…how much that means to me!" As the waltz ended and Jin released his daughter, Kyoko simply embraced him in a vice again and begged "Don't go yet, Daddy. Please…will you please hold me Daddy?"

Smiling warmly, Jin granted his daughter's unanticipated request, hugging Kyoko close as he swayed back and forth, imitating a rocking motion as he began to sing an old childhood lullaby to her.

"Hush, little Kyoko, don't say a word.  
Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird  
And if that mockingbird won't sing,  
Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring  
And if that diamond ring turns brass,  
Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass  
And if that looking glass gets broke,  
Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat  
And if that billy goat won't pull,  
Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull  
And if that cart and bull fall down,  
You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town…"

Somehow managing to fall asleep in her own dream, Kyoko murmured "I love you, Daddy."

As everything in the dream, including the two of them began to disappear, the last think Kyoko heard her father say was "I love you too, Kyoko Naegi. Your mother and I will always be with you."

XXX

Makoto's eyes opened, the young man drowsily rubbing away the sleep with his hand. As his vision came into focus, he only felt confused, seeing green grass as far as his vision would extend.

"Kyoko? Kyoko, where are we?"

"Do you always sleep in this late, Makoto Naegi?"

Eyes widening in shock at the voice that both sounded like Kyoko but didn't sound like Kyoko, Makoto quickly stood up and turned around, seeing a familiar silver-haired woman. Makoto cycled back through his recent memories, coming to a realization when they stopped at a certain point during his wedding.

"You're Kyoko's mom; Hibiki Kirigiri, right?"

Nodding while giving a smile that made it obvious where his wife got her sly expressions from, Hibiki replied "You catch on quick; it's nice to meet you, Makoto."

"Li…Likewise, Kirigiri-san." _Okay, Makoto. Calm down, it's no big deal; you're just talking with Kyoko's mom. You're standing in front of Kyoko's mom. You can see Kyoko's mom, and she can see you…_

His eyes widening in realization and his cheeks flushing from embarrassment, Makoto shrieked and attempted to conceal himself with his arms, only to come in contact with fabric instead of skin.

_Huh?_

Slowly removing his arms from his body, he looked at himself and saw that he was indeed wearing clothes.

_I'm wearing my wedding attire? But how? I could have sworn that Kyoko and I…consummated last night. Unless…oh no! Did I just dream the entire wedding?_

Hibiki grabbed both of his hands, snapping him out of his internal panic as she revealed "No, you didn't dream your wedding, or your wedding night for that matter. But we are in your dreams right now; it's the only way I could talk to you directly. And you can call me Mom, you know. Kirigiri-san is way too stuffy for my tastes, and you're my son now."

Bubbling with joy at being welcomed into the Kirigiri family, at least by the matriarch, Makoto tempered his emotions and replied "O…okay…Mom. Th…Thanks for coming to our…to our wedding. So…why did you decide you wanted to talk to me in my dreams? And where's Headmast…I mean, Dad?"

Smiling, Hibiki answered "Well, you and Kyoko did get married yesterday, so as your and Kyoko's mother, it would be rude of me to not share a Mother-Son Dance with my new son. Jin's walking in Kyoko's dreams, sharing a Father-Daughter Dance with her I believe."

Overcome with surprise, Makoto pointed to himself and asked incredulously "Y…you want to dance…with me?"

Rather than answer, Hibiki simply walked closer to Makoto, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him close.

Having developed a greater sensitivity to nonverbal cues from spending so much time with his wife Kyoko, Makoto gulped before wrapping his arms around her waist. As Hibiki took her first steps in the dance, Makoto did his best to follow her, focusing on not stepping on her feet as they danced in a circle, the former Ultimate Hope sweating nervously.

"…Makoto, relax. I'm not gonna bite; I'm your mother after all. This is supposed to be fun, remember?"

Nodding, Makoto took a deep breath as they continued their dance, feeling his nervousness drain away as Hibiki stroked his head in tune with their dance.

"There we go; that's better."

Focusing on Hibiki's warm, motherly smile, Makoto squeezed her tighter and quietly asked "So you…you're not…disappointed with Kyoko's choice in men, right? I mean…I'm pretty average, I'm at the bottom rung of masculinity, and other than my optimism, I have no special talent. I was so lucky just to get to meet Kyoko, let alone marry her. So…do you think we made the right choice?"

Shaking her head in exasperated amusement, Hibiki chastised "Boy Kyoko; you really know how to pick 'em…you've definitely got your work cut out for you with this boy…" Hibiki removed her hands from around Makoto's neck to cradle his face, gazing at him with as much warmth and reassurance as she could master before continuing "Makoto, my little boy…everything you said is completely wrong. You're not average; while you indeed have an unusual amount of optimism, you're not average at all. You also possess an unnatural amount of bravery, kindness, empathy, and love for others that I'd be hard pressed to find a match for. If you ask me, despite my husband's method of choosing you to join Kyoko's class, I think it was destiny that allowed you two to meet each other, not luck. And there's more…"

Hibiki looked down with guilt, tears starting to form in her eyes as she continued.

"I saw from the heavens how my father-in-law raised Kyoko after Jin left when I died. He taught her that emotions were a weakness, that she needed to prevent and sever emotional connections to succeed as a detective. The incident where her hands got burned probably didn't help matters. Maybe if I had been around, I could have protected her from that, prevented all the emotional issues she had to deal with as a teenager."

"Kiri…Mom…"

Still shedding tears, Hibiki smiled at him as she continued "But then she met you, Makoto. Within days, you convinced her to open up again and make friends. And after just a few months, you made it so that she could feel love again, that she could give out her love again. You were willing to sacrifice your own life by letting yourself be accused of a crime you didn't commit so that you could save her. You single-handedly pulled her out of the depths of her darkest despair. You gave her someone she could protect, you gave her a shoulder to cry on, you even helped her to feel comfortable showing her hands in public again. None of that would have happened without you! You've earned the privilege of loving my daughter a million times over. Jin and I both owe you far more than we could ever repay, and as far as we're concerned, you're already an honorary member of the Kirigiri family."

"Mom…Mommy…"

Makoto cried tears of joy, overcome by Hibiki's welcoming of him with literal open arms as Makoto buried his head against her shoulder. Smiling at the display of affection, Hibiki kissed the top of his head before stroking his back.

"Shh…It's okay. My baby boy Makoto…It's okay."

Their dance forgotten, Hibiki stood there, locking Makoto in her warm, maternal, protective embrace as she peppered his hair with kisses, soothing and comforting the boy who loved and married her only daughter. Makoto savored every moment that he could of being held by his mother-in-law. Before the dream ended and everything faded to black, Hibiki made one final request of him.

"Just keep taking care of my daughter like you've always done, and you two will be fine!"

XXX

Kyoko groaned, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes again, looking around to see that she was once again, naked, with Makoto in the hotel room they had rented.

"So…that was a dream. Makoto, did you see that dream too? Makoto?"

Looking down, she saw a sight that struck her with an irresistible urge to giggle. Makoto's head was nestled on her breast, the tip of his tongue barely popping out to touch her nipple and drool running from his mouth down the side of her breast.

_…That's really cute…and so Makoto…_

Kyoko watched the sight for a little while longer before she heard a groan coming from the now awake young man. Yawning, he raised his head from her breast and murmured "Good Morning, Kyoko. I had a…strange dream last night. It was good, though; I almost wish it didn't have to end."

Curious as to whether his good dream was connected to hers, Kyoko prodded "And what was your dream about, sweetie?"

Becoming more coherent, Makoto drowsily explained "I saw your mom. We danced because we didn't get to during the wedding. She also held me and comforted me…"

_Is that so? Then they must be connected…_ Kyoko wrapped her arms around her husband's neck as she confessed "I had a good dream too; my Father came and danced with me, then rocked me and sang me a childhood lullaby when I didn't want him to go."

_So Kyoko's parents…Mom and Dad…walked in both of our dreams…_"So…*yawn*…we didn't hallucinate or dream it up, right? We really did see Mom and Dad come to our wedding?"

"…It would appear to be the case, yes" Kyoko conceded.

Smiling, Makoto nuzzled her breast as he moaned "Well, I'm glad they came. You got to see your Dad again, I got go meet your Mom, they've both given us their blessing, and we got to bond with them. I'd…*yawn*…I'd say that's a pretty good day. And I plan to spend the rest of my life making them proud my making you the happiest wife in the world!"

Blushing, Kyoko murmured "Makoto…it's…it's too early in the morning to be getting so sentimental…" She sighed and conceded "But I guess it can't be helped since it's you. Come here, sweetie!"

Both spouses rewrapped their arms around each other as they enjoyed waking up together as husband and wife…until Makoto's stomach growled, making his cheeks flush.

Kyoko muffled her giggles with her palm before commenting "Sounds like **somebody's** tummy is rumbling. Come on, we'd better get some food. We'll ask at the lobby where a good restaurant is."

Makoto reluctantly got off his wife before sliding off the bed, turning around and moving to their suitcase to fish for some boxers, a T-Shirt, some socks, and a pair of jeans. Once he fished them out, he dug out some panties and a casual dress for Kyoko, throwing them to her. Once she caught them, both husband and wife got dressed. After slipping their shoes on, they walked hand-in-hand out of their hotel room, eager to spend their first full day together as a married couple.


End file.
